deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Resistance
The Resistance (sometimes referred to as the R) is a large, unofficial organization in opposition of the cure and the verified communities which administer it. It spans across almost every facet of America and has members of every age from all walks of life. It is one of the largest--if not the largest organization--known in the Delirium Trilogy. History See also: Timeline, The Incidents Not much is known about the Resistance's early history. What is known is that it was formed some time after the Great Sanitation in one of the first homesteads, Salvage, just outside of New York. From there it quickly grew into a larger organization with recruits from many verified communities, as well as the Wilds. For many years people within the Resistance did non-violent protests in Portland (presumably in other cities as well). One time they painted red skulls on the houses of every known scientist in the city. Another time they broke into the central police station and moved all the furniture onto the roof. In Delirium, during Lena Haloway's evaluation, they let loose a stampede of cows who had been destined for the slaughterhouse with the words Not Cure. Death. written on their flanks (in the Delirium Pilot this was changed to a flock of sheep). However, very little progress was made with these protests as the government would always come up with other reasons these "accidents" occurred and refused to identify the Resistance or the existence of any sort of people living without the cure. This resulted in the Resistance deciding to make very violent protests in many cities across the country, mostly through bombing various landmarks. This resulted in many deaths of America's citizens as well as the official recognition of the Resistance. These bombings collectively became known as the Incidents. Although the Resistance was now recognized, it didn't mean their lives got any better. The government clamped down on the Resistance and executed many of its members. Many citizens, instead of supporting the Resistance, flocked instead to the DFA, the Resistance's ideological opposite, instead. The Resistance didn't take this without a fight though, and they successfully managed to get Julian Fineman, president of the DFA's Youth Guard, to renounce his ties and join their side. They also planned an uprising in Portland where they successfully managed to take down it's concrete border and start riots in the streets. Aim and Beliefs The Resistance's official aims and beliefs aren't completely clear. What is known is that they wish for people to have a choice on whether they should be cured, at the very least, and at the most hope for the complete eradication of the cure. Most members of the Resistance are Invalids--meaning they are uncured--though some members are cureds but simply disagree with the cure and persecuting those who do not want it. These people are known as sympathizers. Known Members of the Resistance * Alex Sheathes * Lena Haloway * Julian Fineman (formerly DFA) * Annabel Haloway * Warren Sheathes (possibly; unconfirmed) * Thomas Dale * Raven * Tack * Hunter * Bram * Pippa Category:Organizations Category:Vocabulary Category:Facts